Wonka's Factory
"Little surprises around every corner, but nothing dangerous!" -Willy Wonka Wonka's Factory is the factory where Willy Wonka used to work before he retired. It was later taken over by Charlie Bucket in 1964. =Layout= Exterior It appears as a chocolate factory, with "Wonka" written everywhere. It has red double doors, yellow walls and a brown space wherever "Wonka" is written. Interior Entrance The double doors lead into a hexagon entrance, which go downstairs into the room leading up to the lobby entrance. Hats, coats, ect. are hung on golden hand-shaped coat hangers. When some children in 1971 hung them on the thumb in shock, Wonka quoted the previously seen quote. The children then need to sign a curtain-guarded giant contract before going on. Tunnels There are many tunnels underground leading somewhere in the factory. There is a tunnel leading to the Chocolate Room. It is here that guests will notice that all the rooms in the factory are kept at a very comfortable temperature, and there is constantly a sweet scent in the air. Chocolate Room Wonka's favorite room, and debatably the most important in the factory. The room is a grassy meadow full of flowers and trees, with a chocolate river mixed by waterfall that pipes into all the other rooms in the factory. Everything in the meadow is edible, and a boat ride down the chocolate river allows transit to other rooms in the factory via a dark tunnel. Chocolate River The river leads directly between the Chocolate Room and edible marshmallow pillows and the fudge room. Fear Tunnel A reflective tunnel showing the individual's worst fear. Charlie saw Slugworth in this tunnel. Storeroom Number Fifty Four The cream room. Houses edible cream and hair cream. Inventing Room It is here that Wonka experiments with new candies, and thus is full of untested prototype products. All new creations must be tested in the Testing Room next door. It is said in the book that Ficklegruber would give his front teeth just to be inside this room for 3 minutes. Testing Room In this room, brave Oompa-Loompas must test the experimental products fresh from the Inventing Room. There is a trial-and-error aspect of testing the prototype products, so Oompa-Loompas tasked with testing don't always emerge looking like how they did before. Lick-able Wallpaper Wall Where wallpaper with fruits (oranges, pineapples, plums, bananas, strawberries, snozzberries, ect.) stands. Licking one of the wallpapers with a specific fruit's picture on it will taste like the fruit on the wallpaper. Fizzy-Lifting Drink Room A red-and-grey machine in the middle makes Fizzy-Lifting Drinks, which allows the drinker to float. A fan at the top of the grey/silver ceiling cools the drinks. To stop the fizzy lifting drink you burp Nut Room A room where trained squirrels work shelling walnuts. As squirrels are adept at getting the nut out of the shell in one piece, they are used instead of Oompa-Loompas. "Bad" nuts are thrown into a garbage chute. Veruca Salt and her parents go down the chute and get very dirty all over in The Nut Room in 4 minutes flat. You may also not enter during the month of November for mysterious reasons. Wonkamobile track The Wonkamobile (a car with carbonation as petrol) runs here. Hsaw Aknow An orange-and-blue rotating drycleaner at the edge of the Wonkamobile track. Spotty Powder room A room that produces Spotty Powder, which allows eaters to feign illness to get off from work or school. Wonkavision studio In this entirely white room, one of Wonka's most ambitious experiments is refined. Like how televisions are able to broadcast images, Wonkavision is able to broadcast chocolate. Oversized chocolate bars are photographed by a special camera, transmitting them to an ordinary television set where they can be pulled out of the screen at normal size. Wonkas Office Everything here (including copies of the contract) are halved. Wonkavator The factory's elevator system consists of a cubicle, made from glass, which can quickly transport occupants to any room in the factory. One button, labeled "Up and Out", causes the elevator to smash out of the factory's ceiling and lets it fly through the air by sugar power. Stretching Room Main article :Chewing Gum Stretching Room Possible destruction In the story James and the Giant Peach, the peach rolls through a giant chocolate factory, blowing a hole in the side. A chocolate river comes running out, and all of the children of the village come to eat it. It is possible that this was Wonka's factory. Category:Locations